Wildest Dream
by Hikari Chiyo
Summary: Kau adalah perwujudan cinta yang tenang namun mampu mengirimkan ribuan luka tak kasat mata. Atau memang seperti itu definisi cinta untuk orang dewasa?-Sakura/ Kau adalah perwujudan dari kegilaan yang hadir tanpa diundang. Dan jika kehadiranmu hanya akan menimbulkan luka, maka enyahlah.-Naruto. / OC, OOC, Crack pair, Narusaku, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**.

**I**** own this story but not the chara**.

**Welcome to my imagination and enjoy**.

.

.

.

**Summary:** Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Itu bukan hal yang salah kan? Yang menjadikan semua ini sulit adalah karena kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan orang lain.-Sakura/ Kalau kehadiranmu hanya untuk membuatku membencimu, maka enyahlah.-Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Wildest Dream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1\. Marry an Old Man**

**.**

"Apa? Menikah?"

Sakura terpekur dengan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir kedua orang tuanya. Kizashi dan Mebuki hanya menatap putrinya tanpa memberikan penjelasan.

"Ayah... Apa Ayah lupa berapa umurku saat ini?"

"19 tahun dan Ayah pikir tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."balas Kizashi dengan tenang.

"Dan apa itu menjadikan Ayah memiliki alasan untuk menikahkanku dengan pria yang berusia 33 tahun?"

Mebuki mengerjapkan mata manakala protes itu melayang dari bibir putrinya. "Ibu menikah dengan ayahmu di usia yang nyaris sama denganmu. Dan saat itu usia ayahmu 27 tahun. Sejauh ini rumah tangga kami baik-baik saja."

"Ibu tapi... "

"Tidak ada tapi. Setujui saja."

Sakura mendengus tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Menikah? Dengan pria tua? Dan dia tidak tau siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Apa dia akan menjadi istri kesekian? Apa laki-laki itu pedofil? Masokist? Gila? Kami-sama... Ini benar-benar bukan takdir yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Dia dan keluarganya akan datang minggu depan. Persiapkan saja dirimu. Jangan banyak membantah dan kosongkan semua kegiatan yang akan kau lakukan akhir pekan besok."intruksi Mebuki.

"NANI?!"pekik sang gadis bunga yang langsung membuat kedua orang tuanya terkejut.

"Apalagi?"

"Kenapa keputusan menikah ini begitu mendadak?"

"Kushina, mungkin kau tidak akan memercayainya. Dia sahabat dekatku. Dan dia ingin putranya menikah. Melihat dari situasinya, kau tidak terlalu muda untuk menikah dan Naruto belum 'terlalu tua' untuk bersamamu."terang Mebuki.

"Memang. Tapi jarak kami 14 tahun."

"Jarak yang dekat atau jauh tidak akan berpengaruh dengan pernikahan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan selalu kalah dengan semua perkataan Ibu. Kupikir ada baiknya kalau aku pergi dan membiarkan pikiranku dingin untuk sementara waktu."

Tanpa menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari kedua orang tuanya, gadis bunga itu beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu keluarganya menuju kamar. Mengurung diri di sana tanpa menyalakan lampu nakas seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika tidak bisa tidur.

**.**

**000**

**.**

Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada sang Ibu yang tiba-tiba mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa dia akan menikah tak lama lagi. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakn 'Ya'. Demi Tuhan!

"Kenapa menatap Ibu dengan wajah seperti itu?"

"Ibu menyuruhku menikahi bocah?"tanya Naruto sanksi.

Kushina memutar bola matanya gemas. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat masa lalu apa yang harus dihadapi anaknya beberapa tahun yang lalu, sudah barang tentu Kushina akan memaksa Naruto menikah apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan tanpa ragu, dia akan menyeret anaknya ke kantor catatan sipil untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan sang putra dengan siapapun yang bisa mewaraskan sikap keras kepala pria itu.

"Apalagi alasanmu? Menma sudah memiliki putra dan putri. Bahkan Ino sudah melahirkan putri cantiknya. Kau tidak iri dengan adik-adikmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan sensitif seperti yang ibu harapkan. Jangan membuatku menikah hanya karena alasan yang konyol. Terlebih jika harus menikahi bocah."

"Dia sudah 19 tahun, Naruto. Dan wajahnya manis sekali."

"Nah, usia seperti itu. Apa Ibu tidak terlihat terlalu memaksakan kehendak?"

"Dia cukup umur."

"Dan aku akan terlihat seperti paman tua yang menyedihkan."

"Jangan sarkastik. Itu akan membuatmu terlihat lebih menyedihkan."

Naruto menggerutu dan menatap nanar ke arah pintu taman belakang. Perihal menikah selalu menjadi topik yang tidak menyenangkan untuknya. Dia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk itu. Dan tidak akan pernah, kalau dia boleh mengingatkan. Menikah hanya akan menanamkan luka lebih dalam. Mengingatkannya akan tahun-tahun panjang penantian dan berakhir dengan melihat wanita yang dicintainya dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang sejujurnya cukup dekat dengannya. Sahabat sialan!

"Kalau kau tidak mau menikah juga, Ibu akan membuatmu mengucapkan ikrar perikahan dengan paksa. Mengerti?"

Merasa kalah berdebat, pria itu hanya mengangguk pasrah dan beranjak masuk ke kamarnya. Dia tidak memiliki rencana untuk melawan. Semuanya akan menjadi buruk ketika dia memaksakan kehendak. Dan ingatkan dia jika saat ini dia juga sudah tua. Sudah saatnya dia menutup lembar buruk dan menggantinya dengan janji mimpi yang baru. Sesuatu yang lebih indah ketimbang hanya terpuruk sendiri menatap masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah mengantarkannya pada masa yang indah.

**.**

**000**

**.**

Sakura menggerutu. Benar-benar menggerutu, sebenarnya. Dia baru saja masuk kuliah dan harus repot dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan. Sekalipun marah dan memprotes keras ide itu, tapi dia kalah dan hanya bisa membiarkan kedua orang tuanya menyiapkan hari paling menyebalkan tanpa kehadirannya.

Dan... Bum!

Hari itu tiba-tiba ada. Dan bahkan dia tidak percaya dia sudah mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan dan kini tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan pria tua yang juga memiliki wajah masam sama sepertinya. Dia bisa menerka pria itu juga tidak suka pernikahan ini. Dan dilihat dari posturnya, lengan penuh otot dan tiga pasang bekas luka yang membentuk misai itu membuat Sakura begidik. Apa pria yang dinikahinya adalah mafia? Yakuza? Atau bahkan pembunuh bayaran?

Semua penampakan itu mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa pria itu juga memiliki kulit coklat yang...hm... sebut saja seksi. Ya Tuhan... Dia mesum sekali. Dan apa-apaan dia dengan mata biru indah yang siap mengajak siapapun untuk tenggelam di dalamnya? Apa pria itu penyihir? Atau bahkan keturunan Siren?

"Cium! Cium! Cium!"

Riuh para undangan menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sial. Dia lupa jika saat ini dia sedang ada dalam prosesi pernikahan. Lucunya, dia yang menjadi pengantin itu.

Pria pirang itu terlihat jengah. Tapi matanya menatap lurus bibir Sakura seolah itu adalah solusi paling masuk akal untuk dilakukan. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto menghampiri istrinya (terkutuklah dirinya sendiri karena sudah resmi menjadikan dirinya pedofil), menangkup kedua pipi putih nan lembut itu dan mengecup ringan bibir yang merah ranum layaknya buah plum yang matang. Penggambaran lengkap sebagai musim semi. Rambut merah muda, kulit putih, dan postur mungil yang... eng... pas dalam pelukan. Ditambah dengan gaun pernikahan yang berwarna putih dengan hiasan dan ornamen berwarna hijau dan perak membuatnya terlihat amat... musim semi?

"_Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome our new Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze."_

Aba-aba itu sontak membuat Sakura terkejut dan nyaris terjengkang ke belakang. Namun gerakan reflek Naruto yang langsung memeluk pinggangnya membuat tubuh mereka melekat sempurna dan terlihat sangat intim. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ya Tuhan! Bisakah seseorang mati tenggelam dalam pusaran mata biru yang mampu membuatmu bersumpah akan setia berada di dalamnya.

Karena sepertinya... Sakura sudah tenggelam di dalam mata itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai minna-san. Sebelumnya Chiyo mau minta maaf. Laptop Chiyo keyboardnya rusak. Jadi terhalang buat update. Tapi akan sangat diusahakan dengan kekuatan pinjaman laptop. Aigoo. Doumo gomennasai Minna. Ini cerita baru. Kalau suka silahkan klik fav dan follow. Kasih review kalian. Dan... Happy birthday Sakura. Habis ini ada lagi yang update dari salah satu fanfiction di lapak saya. Jaa matta ne minna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**I own this story but not the chara**

**Welcome to my imagination and enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:** "Apa? Menikah?"/ "19 tahun dan Ayah pikir tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."/ "Dan apa itu menjadikan Ayah memiliki alasan untuk menikahkanku dengan pria yang berusia 33 tahun?"/ "Ibu menyuruhku menikahi bocah?"/ "Jangan sarkastik. Itu akan membuatmu terlihat lebih menyedihkan."/ "Kalau kau tidak mau menikah juga, Ibu akan membuatmu mengucapkan ikrar perikahan dengan paksa. Mengerti?"/ _"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome our new Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze."_/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**2\. So I Marry A Little Girl**

**.**

Naruto benar-benar menggerutu. Dia tidak suka ini. Sangat tidak suka. Menikah dengan banyak sekali aturan, dan bahkan dengan calon yang sangat tidak menarik minatnya. Dia hanya diberi tahu kalau dia menikahi gadis berusia 19 tahun. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya saat ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan fakta yang ia terima. Gadis itu bahkan terlihat baru saja tumbuh dari masa kanak-kanaknya. Tidak memiliki garis pinggang seksi seperti pada wanita dewasa secara umum. Dada yang terlihat seperti baru saja tumbuh. Wajah yang sangat imut dan bahkan jika gadis itu mengaku dia masih SMP semua orang akan percaya. Dan... pendek.

Oke, dia keterlaluan. Tapi bisakah ini menjadi salah satu pertimbangan? Begini saja. Naruto pria sehat yang cukup matang dengan tinggi 184 cm. Jika melihat dari bagaimana gadis itu secara fisik, pria itu cukup yakin tinggi istrinya tidak sampai angka 160 cm. Paling tidak gadis itu harus memakai heels setinggi 15 cm jika ingin terlihat serasi dengannya. Tak cukup sampai disitu. Selera makan gadis ini juga aneh. Dan dia terlihat ceroboh.

Jadi, bisakah dia mengatakan 'no' dan kembali kepada masa lajangnya yang indah? Baginya, masa lajang adalah suatu anugrah dimana dia bisa menutup perasaan dari makhluk berjenis kelamin wanita dan menghentikan segala kemungkinan untuk sakit hati. Dia akan melakukan segala sesuatu dengan lebih baik tanpa resiko ditinggalkan dalam kondisi apapun.

Masih sangat jelas di ingatannya tentang betapa terpuruknya ia ketika mendapati kabar gadis yang tengah diperjuangkan olehnya menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Ini bukan lelucon. Ini fakta. Alasan klise para orang tua menyebalkan itu membuatnya bersumpah bahwa menikah hanya akan membuat siapapun sakit hati. Jika tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun, seseorang tidak akan tersakiti.

Buntut dari segala kegilaan yang sempat dirasakannya ialah dia tidak lagi percaya pada siapapun. Tidak sahabat, tidak juga seorang wanita. Apalagi makhluk cilik yang benar-benar sangat bocah yang saat ini tengah memakan permen bundar cukup besar dan menonton anime secara khusyuk dalam balutan gaun pengantin. Ya Tuhan! Dia benar-benar bocah!

**.**

**000**

**.**

Kurangnya pemahaman akan karakter laki-laki adalah kekurangan terbesar yang dimiliki Sakura. Dia banyak menimbun diri dalam buku dan diktat kuliah sampai lupa bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang. Sakura memiliki kakak laki-laki yang jarak usianya cukup jauh dengannya. Dan ketika berusia 15 tahun, kakaknya itu bersekolah di asrama pria di Inggris dan pulang setelah mendapat gelar Doktoralnya. Jadi, dia benar-benar tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya berinteraksi secara sehat dan normal dengan laki-laki. Sekalipun memiliki teman bermain laki-laki yang cukup banyak, Sakura sudah tidak pernah benar-benar berinteraksi dengan mereka. Alasannya sederhana. Sang ibu melarangnya memakai celana memainkan bola basket dan bola sepak lagi karena dia harus belajar menjadi wanita. Lagipula dia masuk di jurusan Kedokteran yang jelas menyita sebagian besar waktunya untuk belajar.

Bosan? Tentu saja. Kebiasaan lama yang membuatnya banyak menikmati masa kanak-kanak terhenti. Dia hanya bisa menikmati sisa masa kecilnya dengan memakan coklat, permen, dan anime. Dia tidak tau lagi bagaimana membuatnya lupa akan hilangnya kesenangan saat bermain di lapangan luas.

Dan sekarang dia menemukan hal yang lebih mengerikan. Dia sudah menikah. Dia memiliki tanggung jawab lain berupa makhluk laki-laki dan dia sudah tua. Bayangkan saja. Di antara banyak pilihan, orang tuanya justru menunjuk pria yang lebih pantas menjadi pamannya itu untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Sakura. Seperti tidak ada pria lain saja.

Tapi... Apa berdosa jika saat ini Sakura merasa ingin tenggelam sekali lagi dalam mata biru yang membuatnya menggigil karena hipnotis kuat di dalamnya? Hm... Dia yakin rasa ini sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Jacob pada Renesmee Cullen ketika mereka mengalami _imprint_. Atau mungkin ini juga sama dengan hal yang dirasakan Harry Potter ketika menyadari dia mencintai Ginny Weasley bukannya Cho Chang seperti yang dia pikir sebelumnya. Atau seperti ketika Katniss Everdeen menyadari bahwa yang dibutuhkannya bukanlah cinta yang berapi-api dari Gale melainkan cinta yang tenang dan seperti bunga daisy milik Peeta Melark.

Sedikit berlebihan memang. Dia tidak bisa menilai apa yang dirasakan saat ini dengan padanan tokoh fiksi milik para penulis terkenal itu. Dia bisa mencatat sendiri faktor apa saja yang membuatnya ingin tenggelam di dalam pernikahan ini dan membuatnya memutuskan bahwa keputusan menikah dengan pria tua pilihan kedua orang tuanya adalah hal yang benar. Banyak alasan yang bisa dituangkan olehnya. Kulit eksotis, tinggi tubuh yang membuatnya merasa terlindungi, tubuh yang tegap, rambut pirang yang mengingatkannya akan musim panas, dan mata biru yang indah dan nyaris membuatnya merasa bahwa pria itu adalah siren yang kebetulan hidup dan tinggal di darat setelah lelah mengarungi samudra.

Lamunan akan semua itu membuat Sakura terkekeh. Ya Tuhan... Dia benar-benar menjadi _nerd_ pecinta paman-paman. Jika dalam kasus ini paman yang dikenalnya sejenis Naruto, mungkin Sakura tidak akan keberatan.

"Hei bocah!"

Sentakan penuh protes itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura dan membuatnya menghentikan upaya mengunyah permen yang tengah dinikmatinya itu. Tapi dia tidak jadi memekik galak ketika menyadari siapa yang saat ini tengah menegurnya.

"Kau itu... apa benar usiamu 19 tahun?"

"Benar."

"Kau tidak memalsukan umurmu?"

"Maksud Paman?"

"Lupakan. Berapa tinggimu?"

"Etto... Kalau untuk itu... Seingatku tinggi badanku 155 cm. Itu pendek sih. Tapi aku juga bukan manusia paling pendek di dunia, kan? Paman saja yang terlalu tinggi. Seperti raksasa."

Naruto melotot tidak terima. Apa gadis ini baru saja mengatainya? Ya ampun... benar-benar petaka untuk kesehatan mentalnya.

"Kau tau? Kau masih pantas menjadi anak SMP."

He?

Sakura tidak tau harus merasa tersanjung atau marah. Dikatai seperti bocah terkadang membuat orang senang karena dia terlihat lebih muda dari umur yang sesungguhnya. Tapi... kenapa nada yang dilayangkan pria itu terdengar menuduh?

"Ini KTP-ku kalau Paman masih menanyakan berapa umurku. Aku memang kecil dan pendek, tapi aku cukup umur, Paman."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap sanksi pada tanggal yang tertera di kartu tersebut. Tanggal yang sama yang dia ingat telah mereka tulis di form pendaftaran pernikahan.

"Secara hukum Paman tidak akan dituduh sebagai pedofil. Kecuali Paman memang sengaja meneriakkan umurku. Dan lagi..." Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri suaminya. Tangannya mengacak rambut pirang yang ditata rapi itu dengan senyum jahil. Tangannya sibuk menata rambut suaminya sesuai dengan model rambut terbaru.

"Tampan."

"_Nani?_"tanya Naruto tidak suka. Gadis itu tegah mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Awas saja kalau pembahasannya kali ini tidak penting.

"Kalau Paman mengubah penampilan menjadi seperti ini, Paman terlihat 10 tahun lebih muda. Jadi tidak akan ada yang menuduh Paman pedofil."terang Sakura dengan tawa.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi sebal melihat penampilannya yang sudah jauh berubah. Dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, dan tertata layaknya pemuda urakan yang baru saja mengenal cinta. _Hell!_ Dimana semua wibawanya dengan hal-hal konyol ini?

"Paman jangan mudah marah. Nanti keriputnya tambah banyak."celetuk sakura dengan senyum terkembang dan itu menjengkelkan.

Naruto merutuk. Tak hanya itu, pria pirang itu bahkan merapalkan sumpah serapah atas segala hal baru menjengkelkan yang telah istrinya lakukan pada dirinya. Istri? Yah... Dia tidak bisa memungkiri bocah yang baru saja merasakan dunia remaja akhir itu istrinya. Kecil, mungil, cerewet, dan rata. kombinasi menyebalkan nomor satu yang membuatnya panas dingin dan ingin melumat gadis itu hingga habis.

Tunggu...

Apa tadi? Melumat sampai habis?

Kami-sama... Dia berubah menjadi pedofil mesum gila abad ini. Dasar gadis penyihir! Ubur-ubur pink yang menjengkelkan! rutuknya tanpa henti sembari menata lagi rambutnya. Dan Kami-sama... Di antara semua hal, gadis itu bahkan hanya terkikik seolah dia adalah tontonan terbaik abad ini.

"Kau..."

"Jangan marah Paman..."bisik sang gadis dengan mata mengerjap layaknya bambi. "Paman bisa kan tidak marah dan membantuku tidur? Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah Paman membukakan resleting gaunku?"

Bunuh saja dia sekarang karena gadis cilik yang cerewet layaknya petasan itu tengah menggodanya. Semoga saja dia masih selamat dan utuh hingga pagi menjelang!

**.**

**000**

**.**

Sakura terkikik dengan puas melihat Naruto yang kelimpungan hanya karena terbangun dengan dada telanjang dan Sakura yang dengan santainya malah merebahkan kepala di atas dada nyaman itu. Aroma, feromon, dan segala hal pada pria bernama Namikaze Naruto itu membuatnya merasa bahwa Naruto telah mewujudkan khalayannya tentang pangeran impian. Bukan sejenis pangeran berkuda putih dalam seri disney princess (maafkan Author ne Walt Disney-san... bukan karena pangeran di negeri dongeng buatanmu tidak tampan tapi Naruto memang lebih menggoda) melainkan sosok pangeran yang tumbuh dan berkarakter seperti para tokoh hero Marvel.

Bagaimana bisa dia menyimpulkan hal aneh itu? Pertama, tubuh yang berwarna coklat tan milik sang suami (yang selalu mengingatkan Sakura akan warna karamel yang sudah diolah dengan susu sehingga sangat legit, manis, dan creamy). Jangan salahkan Sakura jika gadis itu ingin menggigit kulit dengan warna tan karena melihatnya saja Sakura sudah teringat setumpuk _pancake_ beserta karamel dan mentega yang meleleh di atasnya dengan toping _blueberry_. Kedua, suara berat nan seksi milik pria jangkung yang memiliki postur seperti Prince Beast dalam seri _Beauty and the Beast_. kalau Sakura tidak salah, itu adalah suara bariton seksi yang membuat para gadis pingsan karena pesonanya. Ketiga, senyum misterius dan mimik wajah yang serius. Hal itu jelas mengingatkan Sakura akan fantasi pria Italia yang sering dibicarakan teman sebayanya saat tengah membahas tokoh utama dalam seri novel dewasa (yang diam-diam dibacanya sebelum dibakar habis oleh Sasori. Dasar Kakak tidak berperikemanusiaan! Lagipula, Sakura cukup pintar untuk mencari PDF gratis yang disediakan oleh internet setelah dibantai habis-habisan oleh sang kakak soal 'belum cukup umur'). Keempat dan yang paling utama, aroma lemon+mint+cinnamon yang menguar dari seluruh tubuh pria itu dan membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya. Apa setiap hari pria itu menggosok kulitnya dengan lemon yang ditumbuk bersama daun mint dan cinnamon ke seluruh tubuhnya? Jika iya, kenapa pria itu tidak putih? Bukankah lemon mengandung bahan aktif yang bisa digunakan untuk memutihkan benda?

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kenapa dadaku basah dengan..." Naruto merutuk melihat lelehan air yang membentuk peta di dadanya. Iyuhhh... Apa ini air liur? "Kau... Tidur dengan meneteskan air liur semalaman?"

"Jangan marah, Paman. Aku lapar. Dan aroma tubuh Paman seperti gulali dengan rasa lemon, mint, dan cinnamon. Aku jadi ingin makan _pancake,_ Paman..."rengek Sakura tanpa dosa.

"Kau tidak merasa berdosa membasahi dadaku dengan air liurmu?"

"Apa itu buruk? Aku tidak memiliki penyakit seperti anjing gila dan flu burung kok. Aku juga sudah melakukan lab dan aku bebas dari penyakit hepatitis. Jadi Paman tidak akan tertular penyakit yang aneh-aneh."

"Bukan itu intinya, Bocah!"

"Aduh... Kenapa Paman masih marah? Kita mandi saja berdua biar cepat. Setelah itu kita makan. Aku benar-benar kelaparan."

"Mesum!"

"Paman yang mesum!"

"Kau yang minta mandi berdua kan? Kau yang mesum!"

Sakura mendengus jengkel dan menarik telinga pria itu. Menggiringnya agar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dengan sebal dan tanpa memperhatikan ringis kesakitan pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu, Sakura memojokkan pria itu di dinding kamar mandi.

"Paman yang mesum dan otak Paman yang perlu disucikan! Aku mengajak Paman mandi bukan karena ingin mandi bersama-sama. Aku memakai _shower_ dan Paman bisa gosok gigi, cuci muka, atau bercukur di wastafel. Dan kalau aku memakai wastafel, Paman bisa memakai _shower_ nya. Jadi ketika keluar kita sudah sama-sama bersih dan bisa segera makan. Paman mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk sehingga gadis itu melepas telinganya. Benar-benar gadis yang di luar dugaan. Manja, ganas, mesum, pendek, rata, bocah, cerewet, pemarah, dan... Apalagi?

"Jangan mengataiku di hati Paman!"pekik Sakura nyaring yang nyaris sama dengan teriakan petasan. Ya Tuhan... Sampai dimana ini semua berakhir?

**.**

**000**

**.**

Naruto harus menahan rasa takjub atas ketidakbiasaan sifat Sakura. Selain seperti petasan dan sangat agresif, Sakura benar-benar tercipta dengan seperangkat kegilaan lain bernama 'rakus'. Buruknya, gadis itu memakan segala sesuatu yang manis. Bukannya Naruto pelit sehingga enggan mengeluarkan uang untuk Satu piring _pancake_ dengan segala macam _topping_, es krim ukuran jumbo berbagai macam rasa, anmitsu sebanyak 2 mangkuk, dan susu coklat hangat di akhir santapan mereka. Jangan lupakan betapa antusiasnya gadis itu ketika membeli sekantong penuh permen, coklat, dan _gummy_ yang bahkan membuat gigi Naruto langsung linu karena rasa manisnya. Melihat cara gadis itu makan saja sudah membuat Naruto diabetes.

"Paman serius hanya memesan _pancake_ dan secangkir kopi? Bagaimana kalau aku merekomendasikan semangkuk _smoothies_ dengan toping buah _berry_ dan salad sayur?"tanya Sakura dengan cukup prihatin dengan betapa sedikitnya kalori yang masuk di tubuh raksasa itu.

"Kau belum kenyang?"

"Aku masih bisa menghabiskan _muffin_ 2 buah dan ubi bakar."

Kami-sama!

"Kau harus mengurangi semua makanan manis agar tubuhmu yang rata itu tidak membengkak seperti balon."

"Aku berpanutan bahwa _body_ _goals_ yang baik adalah tubuh yang sama seperti Bymax dalam kartun Heroes 6. Dia putih, bisa menyembuhkan dan mengenali tanda vital seseorang, dan empuk."

Oke, bolehkah Naruto menggedorkan kepalanya dengan pintu Benteng Takeshi sekarang? Gadis ini membuat kepalanya pening hanya dengan interaksi selama 24 jam yang mereka miliki. Dia benar-benar telah menikah dengan bocah berwujud gadis berusia 19 tahun.

"Paman, aku akan pesan _smoothies._ Kalau aku tidak habis nanti Paman habiskan ya?"tanya Sakura dengan raut yang seperti bambi.

Kami-sama...

**.**

**000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Olla, Minna... Chiyo desu. Arigatou atas respon baiknya pada cerita baru ini. Jadi... bagaimana? Apa kalian suka? Chiyo juga tidak tau ini cerita harus dibawa ke genre yang mana. hehehehe... Karena lelah dengan semua cerita bergenre _hurt-comfort_ mungkin cerita dengan gaya ini bisa menjadi variasi. Otte, Naruto-kun? Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan sikap absurd Sakura?

Untuk yang komen di cerita Love and Trust, pembenahan nama sudah Chiyo betulkan. Jadi bisa cek ke lapak situ ya? Sasori itu saudara kembar Sakura. Saudara kembarnya Karin itu Pein. Hm... Jangan marah ya? Kesalahan itu tidak akan mengubah alur cerita kok. Intinya kan tetap di Sakura dan Naruto.

Untuk cerita ini konfliknya ringan-ringan saja. Semoga suka. Jangan lupa untuk klik fav dan follow bila kalian suka. Tinggalkan jejak dengan review sebanyak yang kalian bisa. Jika banyak, prospek untuk melanjutkannya dengan cepat bisa Chiyo pertimbangkan. wkwkwkwk... Jaa matta ne, Minna. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**I own this story but not the chara**

**Welcome to my imagination and enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: **"Hei bocah!"/ "Kau itu... apa benar usiamu 19 tahun?"/ "...Tapi aku juga bukan manusia paling pendek di dunia, kan? Paman saja yang terlalu tinggi. Seperti raksasa."/ "Secara hukum Paman tidak akan dituduh sebagai pedofil. Kecuali Paman memang sengaja meneriakkan umurku. Dan lagi..."/ "Kalau Paman mengubah penampilan menjadi seperti ini, Paman terlihat 10 tahun lebih muda. Jadi tidak akan ada yang menuduh Paman pedofil."/ "Kau... Tidur dengan meneteskan air liur semalaman?"/ "Kau yang minta mandi berdua kan? Kau yang mesum!"/ "Jangan mengataiku di hati Paman!"/ "Kau harus mengurangi semua makanan manis agar tubuhmu yang rata itu tidak membengkak seperti balon."/ "Aku berpanutan bahwa _body_ _goals_ yang baik adalah tubuh yang sama seperti Bymax dalam kartun Heroes 6.../

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**3\. Crazy!**

.

Naruto menggeram frustasi karena sekali lagi Sakura memilih tidur di atas bahunya dengan air liur yang menetes di bahunya. Luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal yang tidak lumrah seperti itu? Bahkan sejak pertama mereka harus tidur di satu tempat yang sama. Benar-benar menguji kesabaran.

"Bangun, bocah!"

Sakura membuka matanya terkejut dan tersenyum tanpa dosa melihat jejak air liurnya di bahu pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu. Bahkan tanpa sungkan dia membersihkan bibirnya dan mengusap-usap bagian baju Naruto yang basah karena ulahnya. Jorok!

"Paman... Setiap kali dekat dengan Paman aku selalu merasa tenang. Dan kadang-kadang menjadi lebih rakus dari biasanya. Bahkan dalam mata tertutup aku jadi bisa membayangkan tengah memakan permen yang beraroma lemon, cinnamon, dan juga mint. Enak sekali Paman."

"Pergi mandi dan jangan membuatku merasa menyesal menggadaikan masa lajangku bersama gadis rakus sepertimu."

"Boleh aku gigit tangan Paman? Aku jadi lapar paman. Ingin makan permen."

Naruto terbangun dan segera membopong gadis itu. Menurunkannya ke kamar mandi dan mencebik kesal. "Mandi, sikat gigi, dan bersihkan juga sifat rakusmu itu sebelum kita turun menemui ibuku. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk sembari tersenyum bodoh sementara sang suami meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar mandi. Bicara tentang kegilaan, dia juga tidak tau kemana sifat malu yang dia punya ketika bersama dengan Naruto. Selalu saja ada perasaan janggal yang ingin menekan ego dan kekakuan pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu. Dan lagi... tubuh coklat itu benar-benar menggoda untuk digigit dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Sebagai pecinta makanan manis, aroma cinnamon itu membuat siapapun teringat dengan kue, permen, atau apapun yang manis.

"Paman... menarik..."

.

.

.

Kushina mengulum senyum melihat putranya turun dengan tangan yang dirangkul erat oleh sang menantu. Sekalipun wajah sebal Naruto mendominasi keadaan, Kushina yakin Sakura mampu meruntuhkan semua sifat dingin itu.

"Etto... Kakak ipar?"sapa Ino dengan senyum lebar. Tangannya menjabat Sakura sehingga pelukan gadis itu dari kakaknya perlahan terlepas. "Apa kakakku sangat hebat semalam, hm?"goda gadis ponytail itu. Dia bisa melihat beberapa berkas merah di leher Sakura.

"Eh? Ini?" Sakura menunjuk bekas merah di lehernya. Asal muasal bekas itu sama sekali jauh dari kata 'intim' atau 'mesum' atau 'adegan dewasa'. Big no. Sakura merasa dia masih anak-anak. Lagipula bekas itu ada karena dia kalah bermain melawan Naruto semalam.

.

.

.

**_Flashback_**

_"Paman..."rengek Sakura yang merasa sebal Naruto meinggalkannya terlelap sementara dia tidak bisa tidur._

_"Apa? Kau ingin membuatku tidak bisa tidur?"_

_"Aku tidak bisa tidur padahal aku mengantuk."keluh gadis merah muda itu dengan manja._

_"Kalau kau terlalu banyak memakan gula, begitu akibatnya."_

_"Glukosa seingatku malah memberi efek mengantuk, Paman."_

_"Terserah."_

_"Paman!"_

_"Nani? Jangan membuatku ingin melemparmu ke jendela."_

_Sakura merengut dan berjalan menuju lemari. Mengambil futon dan menutupkannya pada wajah Naruto yang terlelap. Pria itu meronta dan mengunci tangan gadis itu setelah berhasil melepaskan jerat futon yang menghalangi nafasnya._

_"Ya! Kau ingin membunuhku?!"_

_"Paman! Badanku ini panas. Air putih yang ada di nakas membuat semua badanku gatal dan panas. Aku harus bagaimana karena kenyataannya aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku jadi ingin menggigit semua. Futon, bantal, seprei, termasuk Paman."_

_Naruto begidik dan melirik gelas air yang berisi separuh. Sial. Dia baru ingat kalau air itu disiapkan oleh Sai, adik ipar, yang dengan wajah kertasnya itu mengatakan selamat tidur secara mencurigakan. Apa jangan-jangan..._

_"Aku harus bagaimana, Paman?!"jerit Sakura sembari melompat-lompat._

_Tanpa banyak berpikir, pria itu membopong tubuh istrinya dan menaruhnya ke atas closet. "Diam disitu dan aku harus menyiapkan air."_

_"Ini sudah tengah malam. Aku tidak ingin dimandikan bahkan dengan Paman."_

_"Diam."_

_Naruto memastikan suhu air yang ada di dalam bathtub tidak terlalu panas. Setelah itu Naruto membopong Sakura dan memasukkannya ke air hangat itu._

_"Paman! Aku tidak mungkin mandi tanpa melepas baju. Aku bisa masuk angin!"_

_"Diam atau kau yang kugigit!"_

_"Paman jahat! Paman vampir!"_

_Naruto mengindahkan rutukan manja gadis itu dan menarik selang shower dan mengguyurkan air dingin di atas kepala Sakura._

_"Dingin! Paman jahat!"_

_"Kau sedang bereaksi terhadap obat perangsang. Jadi diam dan biarkan aku membantu sampai reaksinya berakhir."_

_"Tapi badanku jadi tidak karu-karuan, Paman. Badanku hangat tapi kepalaku seperti disiram es!"_

_"Efeknya hanya beberapa jam."_

_"Aku bisa sakit besok!"_

_"Lalu kau ingin kumakan sekarang, he?"_

_Sakura sigap menggelengkan kepala dengan air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya._

_"Good. Biarkan aku membantu. Hm? Meredakan hal seperti ini tidak selalu dengan saling memakan."_

_Penjelasan singkat itu membuat Sakura sedikit tenang sehingga dia bisa menerima rasa berantakan yang melandanya saat ini. Perlakuan asam sekaligus manis pria yang ada di hadapannya itu membuat air mata Sakura keluar bagaikan banjir bah. Setidaknya pria itu tidak membantunya dengan cara yang lain. Huh... Bagaimana bisa Sakura membayangkan dia akan melakukannya tanpa rasa dan dengan pria yang baru saja dikenalnya?_

_"Sudah lebih baik?"tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk. Tubuhnya sudah tidak sepanas dan segatal semula. Dia bisa keluar dari bathtub penuh siksaan itu dan kembali tidur ke kamar._

_"Tunggu disana. Akan kuambilkan pakainmu."_

_Setelah menyerahkan 1 stell piyama tidur berikut dalaman, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Menunggu istri kecilnya keluar. Gadis itu sudah mengeringkan rambutnya dan terlihat cukup rapi untuk tidur ketika memasuki kamar._

_"Sudah mengantuk?"_

_"Belum bisa tidur, Paman."_

_Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Mengambil kartu uno dan sejumlah penjepit jemuran. "Kita bermain ini saja. Yang kalah dijepit pakai ini di leher."_

_"He? Kenapa leher?"_

_"Lebih tidak sakit dibanding jepit di telinga."_

_Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tidak memahami cara berpikir suaminya. Oke, bisa disebut suami kan sekalipun Naruto jauh lebih tua darinya?_

_"Oke, kita mulai!"_

_._

_._

**_Flashback off_**

.

.

.

"Are? Ternyata kakakku juga memiliki jejak merah. Walau cuma 1."ujar Ino dengan geli.

"Urusi saja suamimu yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi."gerutu Naruto. Dan karena apa yang dilakukan Sai, Sakura jadi jauh lebih menyebalkan sekarang. Menempel terus dan lebih lengket dari lintah yang menempel di kulit.

"Wow. Kau sangat hebat mengingat kau jadi pertapa selama beberapa tahun ini."sapa Menma dengan kekehan. Tangannya merangkul leher saudara kembarnya itu.

"Terserah."

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keluarga Naruto yang ternyata jauh dari bayangannya. Sangat absurd. Bahkan lebih absurd dari Ayah, Ibu, dan juga Sasori-nii jika dijadikan satu. Tapi kenapa sifat Paman satu itu bisa sangat dingin?

"Sudah, sudah... waktunya sarapan. Kalian duduk dulu."usik Kushina dengan senyum yang mengembang indah.

"Etto... Sakura, boleh aku tau apa makanan kesukaanmu?"tanya Ino dengan antusias.

"Aku suka semua makanan manis."

"Makanan yang paling kau suka di antara semua itu?"

Senyum jahil gadis itu membuat perasaan buruk tiba-tiba hinggap di hati Naruto. Jangan kalimat aneh yang muncul. Rapal Naruto dalam hati. Tapi doanya itu harus mendapatkan kenyataan yang berbanding terbalik.

"Aku paling suka makan Naruto-nii. Sangat manis hingga membuatku tak bisa berhenti."

Benar kan?

Gadis pink itu tidak akan membuat hari-harinya tenang. Dia seperti petasan hidup yang sengaja dikirim Kami-sama hanya untuk mengolok-olok rasa trauma atas hubungan yang tidak bisa mengantarkan rasa bahagia pada hatinya.

"Kau mendapat pasangan yang benar-benar luar biasa, Nii-chan."pekik Ino senang. "Kurasa tak lama lagi Ibu dapat menambah koleksi cucu."kelakar gadis pirang itu yang langsung disambut tawa hangat anggota Namikaze yang lain.

"Prosesnya saja kita belum memulai. Tapi kenapa semua orang mengatakan cucu?"bisik Sakura dengan polos (bodohnya) di telinga Naruto.

"Kau mengatakan pada mereka kau ingin memakanku, Baka."bisik Naruto setengah menggeram.

"_Etto_... Kalau itu... Aku memang ingin memakan Paman. Tubuh Paman Naruto membuatku ingin makan pancake terus-terusan."

"Hei!"

"Paman yakin ketika Kushina-kaachan dan Minato-touchan membuat Paman mereka tidak ikut memasukkan adonan pancake di dalamnya kan?"

Kami-sama... bisakah gadis ini pergi saja? Kewarasan Naruto perlahan-lahan hilang dengan segala ucapan bodoh (polos) bocah yang baru saja keluar dari masa remajanya itu. Sampai kapan pernikahan ini akan berlangsung?

**.**

**000**

**.**

Sakura bukannya bodoh. Dia juga tau bagaimana proses manusia bisa terbentuk. Dia sudah hafal di luar kepala sejak bagaimana langkah-langkah ritus kuno itu berlangsung beserta gambaran perkembangan janin di dalam rahim seorang wanita. Sperma dan ovum bersatu – membentuk zigot – morula – blastosis - implantasi ke dalam dinding rahim – berkembang menjadi janin – lahir - bayi. _Hell_! Masalahnya, dia kesulitan menjadi 'orang normal' ketika ada di samping Naruto.

Terlebih, jika topik makan memakan menjadi hal yang diperbincangkan. Rasanya Sakura tidak sanggup. Dia gadis normal. Dan dia harus merutuki obat kuat (siapapun yang memberikan) yang telah memberi efek berbeda pada tubuhnya. Dia menjadi sangat responsif atas segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Naruto. Sejak malam itu. Ketika pria tua yang juga suaminya itu mencoba membantunya tanpa menyentuh seperti adegan yang biasa ada di novel-novel dewasa. Naruto tidak meluluskan egonya sebagai laki-laki untuk mengklaim kepemilikannya atas Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura senang. Dia bukan pria egois dalam hal hubungan intim.

Efek apa saja yang terasa mengganggu? Pertama, Sakura jadi tidak tahan berada dalam radius dekat dengan suaminya. Selain karena aroma pria itu sama dengan aroma makanan kesukaan Sakura, aroma itu berubah menjadi _aphrodisiac_ yang mengirimkan getar gairah di sepanjang kulit Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan harus melatih pernafasan agar tidak menghirup aroma itu terlalu banyak sekalipun godaan untuk tidur di atas dada pria itu amat menggoda.

Kedua, suara yang berat dan seksi membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkutik. Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir itu mengingatkannya pada musik _tango_ dan _wine_. Jujur saja, Sakura bukan penggemar minuman berakohol (dia bahkan bisa muntah hanya dengan sesapan 1 kali) dan bukan pecinta tari asal Argentina itu. Dia tau segala hal di atas dari novel yang dibacanya dan penggambaran teman-teman pecinta drama di sekitarnya tentang definisi pria seksi. (otaknya sudah rusak!)

Yang ketiga dan paling tidak bisa dihindari, kontak _skin to skin_ yang malah membuat tubuh Sakura terasa dibakar di tempat. Setiap kali pergerakan kulit Naruto di atas kulitnya akan membuat Sakura sulit tidur. Tubuhnya serasa dialiri listrik secara terus menerus disertai gelenyar aneh yang membuatnya ingin lebih dekat lagi. Masalahnya, bagaimana dia bisa menghindar jika dalam tidur pria itu menjadikannya guling? Untuk bagian guling hidup itu, Naruto selalu menuduhnya mesum jika di pagi hari ketika dia bangun Sakura berada di pelukannya dan separuh tubuh Sakura berada di atas tubuhnya. Padahal itu berkat ulah tangan Naruto sendiri. Pria itu menarik Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu gadis itu (mungkin pria tua itu tidak sadar). FYI, pria itu selalu _topless_ ketika tidur dan Sakura sendiri bukan gadis yang suka memakai piama berlengan panjang. Sakura lebih suka memakai _tanktop_ dan _hotpants_ setengah paha. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, siapa yang akan tahan untuk tidak meneteskan air liur jika jajaran otot sempurna _eightpack_ itu membayang tepat di depan mata dengan warna kulit yang serupa karamel?

Sakura mungkin saja dikutuk. Dia protes dengan keras akan ketidakadilan karena harus menikah dengan pria yang jauh lebih tua. Dan lihatlah dia sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan matanya untuk berhenti melototi tubuh sempurna milik Naruto. Sakura sering sekali tidak sadar menulis 'Namikaze Sakura' di semua kertasnya saat sedang menganalisa diagnosis pasien. Semua masih maklum karena dia pengantin baru. Tapi kondisi itu sudah merusak konsentrasinya.

Astaga... Dia sudah benar-benar gila.

"Hei! Diagnosa pasien di bed nomor 5 itu ap... Ya Tuhan!"sentak Tenten ketika melihat jajaran tulisan 'kiss' di hampir setiap kertas laporan Sakura.

"_Baka_!"

Duagh!

"_Ittai_! Kau ini apa-apaan sih Tenten?"

Gadis bercepol dua itu memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum mencubit pinggang Sakura agar gadis itu terlepas dari lamunannya. 3 jam lagi mereka presentasi kasus dan Sakura sibuk dengan lamunan tentang ciuman. Enak saja!

"Pasien bed nomor 5 diagnosanya apa? Cium?"seloroh Tenten kesal.

Sakura yang baru terbangun dari lamunan menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia tulis. Ya Tuhan! Dia harus menulis ulang laporannya sementara waktu presentasi sudah dekat.

"Kau mengacaukan segalanya hanya karena rindu dengan suamimu?"tebak Tenten asal. "Pria, kencan, dan segudang janji membuatku sebal. Mereka seharusnya muncul di bumi ketika kuliahku selesai. Dan lihat salah satu hasilnya."

"Jangan keterlaluan, Tenten."

"Aku tidak akan jadi begini kalau kau tidak mengacaukan bakal presentasi kita, Jidat. Kau tau sendiri kan kalau berkutat di Poli Bedah bukan hal yang membuatku bahagia? Aku harus melihat kamar operasi, pasien yang luka, darah, _mess_, dan tidak ada laki-laki berwajah tampan yang menghibur. Semuanya mengerutkan alis. Kau menambahnya dengan lamunan malam hangatmu bersama suamimu." Tenten menggerutu.

"Kami bukan pasangan hangat. Tapi panas dan seksi."kilah Sakura. Walau malu, tapi dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa kehidupan pernikahannya baik-baik saja. Siapa yang berpikir jika dia masih gadis sementara suaminya memiliki predikat 'penakluk wanita di atas ranjang'? Sejujurnya Sakura tidak tau darimaan gelar itu berasal. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai gosip kecuali ketika dia berusaha menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya pria yang dia nikahi.

"Melihat tingkahmu aku jadi berpikir kau mungkin akan segera memiliki bayi."

Bayi lagi.

Apa semua orang selalu berpikir bahwa wanita yang menikah akan berubah menjadi pabrik bayi? Menikah sekarang kan tidak selalu dikaruniai anak secara langsung. Bisa jadi dia harus menunggu satu bulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan, ah entahlah!

**.**

**000**

**.**

Naruto memandang sebal pada tumpukan kertas di meja kerjanya yang terasa 'beranak' tanpa henti. Dia ingin pulang. Tidur di rumah. Sekalipun ketika tidur dia akan mendapati gadis belia yang kebetulan adalah istrinya itu menempel sempurna di setiap celah tubuh Naruto. Dan bisa protes apa dia? Naruto tetaplah pria dan dia tidak munafik untuk menikmati sensasi seorang wanita di atas tubuhnya. (mesum!)

"Ini gambaran desain yang dikirim oleh Orochimaru sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu."ujar Shikamaru setelah masuk ke ruangannya tiba-tiba.

"Ha?"

"Hadiah. Rumah. Bukannya dulu memang kau menanamkan saham di perusahaannya tanpa melakukan akuisisi. Dia merasa berterima kasih dan berjanji akan memberikanmu satu rumah dengan desain yang kau minta."

"Kalau bocah itu melihat ini dia pasti akan berteriak untuk membelikannya rumah permen!"gerutu Naruto tanpa minat. Diambilnya kertas itu dengan mengerutkan dahi. Luar biasa. Orochimaru mengirimnya 5 desain rumah, 5 contoh desain interiornya, dan detail lingkungan rumah yang sudah disiapkannya untuk Naruto.

"Kau harus memilihnya satu. Aku tidak ingin mendapat omelan darinya dan mengganggu siang tenangku."gerutu Shikamaru.

Naruto mengamati kelimanya dan memilih satu yang akan membuat Sakura berteriak girang. Desain rumah tradisional dengan detail amat manis dan desain interior yang terkesan kuat dengan beberapa unsur feminin. Setidaknya rumah itu memiliki unsur yang mewakili pemilik rumah pria dan wanita.

"Yang ini dan katakan untuk menjauhkan segala bentuk gula. Aku harus membuat dia diet gula."ujar Naruto yang tentu saja tidak dipahami oleh Shikamaru. "Dan katakan aku akan membayar rumahnya."

"Orochimaru akan menyembunyikan _bill_ nya. Aku yakin."

Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahi dan membiarkan Shikamaru berlalu dari ruangannya. Dia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengatakan semua ini pada Sakura dan juga Ibunya. Dua manusia itu benar-benar sejenis dan tentu akan banyak kehebohan jika dia mengumumkan ingin pindah.

**.**

**000**

**.**

"Pindah?"tanya Sakura dan Kushina berbarengan.

Oh ayolah! Mereka baru saja menjadi mertua dan juga menantu beberapa hari belakangan ini. Tapi kekompakan ini membuat Naruto pening mendadak.

"A... Aku ti... tidak yakin jika..."

Hei! Sejak kapan gadis merah muda itu tergagap?

"Kau akan menyukainya. Tipikal pecinta gula sepertimu akan menyukai rumah itu."yakin naruto dengan raut wajah lelah.

"Benarkah? Apa di tempat itu aku juga bisa memakan Naruto-nii?"

Celetukan super polos (bodoh) itu membuat seluruh isi meja makan menoleh padanya. Tidak hanya seluruh anggota Namikaze, tapi juga beberapa maid yang berjaga di pinggir ruang makan. Beberapa dari para maid itu bahkan tersedak mendengarnya.

"Makan saja pudingmu dan jangan berkata sesuatu yang aneh."ujar Naruto jengah.

"Apa setelah memakan pudingku aku juga bisa memakan puding Naruto-nii dan juga memakan Naruto-nii nanti?"

Minato menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga. Mendapati ada satu manusia lagi sejenis istrinya benar-benar menarik. Dan segala kekakuan Naruto karena patah hati akan segera luluh dengan kehadiran sang menantunya. Minato yakin itu.

"Lakukan sesukamu."pasrah Naruto tanpa mengindahkan raut berbinar sang ibu seolah dia sedang mendapatakan _double prize_ terbaik sepanjang hidupnya.

"Apa itu artinya aku akan mendapatkan cucu lagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Olla minna. Chiyo desu. Terima kasih sudah ikut menanti kisah ini. Semoga kalian puas dengan updatenya. Arigatou sudah mendukung.**

**Pastikan untuk terus memberi dukungan dengan follow, favorite, dan review cerita ini. Sebanyak-banyaknya untuk review.**

**Arigatou. Jaa matta ne, minna. :)**


End file.
